Nurse's Night Out
by Thunderxtw
Summary: Find out what the lovely Anesthesia likes to do on her off time.


The ample crowd of tantalizing men shimmying before her was enough to please any women, but it had left quite a strain on her that was hard to diminish. Not one man had bothered to ask her to dance since she arrived, their heads not even veering toward her for a brief check out in the dull darkened club. Maybe it was shyness, or the fact that most of them were gay.

She had traveled so far on her feet to get there, and yet not once did she take a chance at standing up to wade into the untamed stream of bustling dancers. Her bare arms had crossed around the waist of her soft, violet tube dress as she sat in her seat, her head sinking close to the square table. The calluses formed beneath her feet gave her another reason to groan at it all. This was ridiculous.

The cold, surrounding air had become her enemy, as she did not even bother to bring a jacket to protect her from the apparent chills settling over, a simple sign of punishment that had refused to leave her. The effects of the vodka from the martini failed to make the night any better as the stirred flavor rolled off her tongue in silent belches. All she could do was pout and stare at the hunks of male antinomy while the sea of multicolored lights flickered without care.

But wait, some one was coming over. Maybe he was among the group of men that had ignored her before. Sure, he looked like one of them. However, that stern gait of his told her otherwise. It was much too masculine. He stopped right in front of her table, staring those panther like eyes of his at her frame with an empty expression. A white dress shirt had covered his top with brown pleated slacks tracing at the bottom, bearing some sense of decency. He was a little taller than he had appeared from a distance.

He offered a hand, his lips curving into a sly smile. "May I have this dance?"

That beefy and alluring Hispanic accent sent Anesthesia's nerves into overdrive. She would have to be crazy not to accept this stud. She sat her drink down, not wasting any time to stand as he almost yanked her across the dance floor. He brought her to the middle of the horde, his brawny hands meeting at her hips.

She almost shivered, but not from the cold, but from the feeling that irresistible touch had given her as she leaned in closer to his chest. Her arms looped around his neck, resting upon his broad shoulders while gazing at his shaven visage. Yes indeed, he was all man and only hers for the taking.

The funky music had died down to a slow, more tranquil tune, the sudden change in mood sending the rest of the mob to their seats. It did not matter, for nobody would miss them anyway.

Anesthesia and her partner were the only two left on the dance floor. Their smooth movements swayed back and forth together with the song, not allowing the crude snickers and points from the moronic spectators to ruin their moment. Neither of them spoke while in each other's embrace. It was all body language from there.

Anesthesia did not think of herself to be quite a good dancer, but this man was a natural as though he had done it for years. She had done well so far without any mistakes, cuddling closer as if her moist lips were to meet his, teasing him with the pink flick of her tongue.

He brought his mouth to her ear, whispering as the cool mint of his breath touched at the flesh upon her cheek. "You're a very beautiful woman."

The nurse giggled at his compliment, softening her reply. "Your not too bad on the looks yourself. I feel like it is a blessing just seeing you."

She heard him chuckle as he removed his smile. "I should be the one that's blessed. A divine beauty such as yours does not come often. You are of a rare kind, indeed."

There was no disagreement there as she took in the sweet scent of his cologne. He was almost flawless, a dream come true for her. Yes, he had just about everything.

Their arms parted from each other as the song had reached its end. Anesthesia bent her head to the side, winking at him. "You were amazing. I see that you are more than what you seem."

He nodded. "I can say the same about you. You should dance with me more often. We'd make a great pair."

She leaned closer to him, keeping up her seductive smile. "We need to be alone. It's too crowded in here."

He bowed, ceasing his coat from the chair and wrapping it around her trembling form as he led her through the exit. A plethora of stars had littered the night sky, the luscious sight bringing them closer while merging into the narrow alleyway.

"I barely know you, but please, tell me your name." The man paused with her in between the center, tugging at her hands a little as he awaited an answer.

"It's of no importance to you, dear. You don't want to hear about me. I'd much rather prefer to hear about you." She grazed a finger across his chest and fidgeted with his collar as her lips shifted into a smile. "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

He paused again as though he had nothing to share. "All you should know is that I've waited for a woman like you to come along. And now, here you are. I want you to be mine."

He brought his face below her cheek, pressing his lips against her neck, his saliva running close to her bra. Anesthesia thought she was going to lose it. He was just too much man, hypnotizing her with his seductive charm.

Without another moment to spare, Anesthesia spun the man around and pressed him against the wall, locking her lips onto his, never ceasing to disembark from his skin.

He did not try to fight her. He must have wanted this to happen. That had to be the case, for he returned the affection back with hands gripping around her, lowering toward her spine. This had to be the best part of the night and it would get even better.

Once the kiss had ended, Anesthesia paced back with a smile. She only had but one question to ask him. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel much better now that I am with yo….ugh!" He fell to the ground, collapsing in the cold, wet snow. It must have taken effect by now.

Anesthesia leaned forth, pulling a syringe out from his thigh, as he lied unconscious in front of her. "I'm so sorry, dear. I know you want me, but just like all the others, you can't have me. Besides, you make the perfect lab rat for my next project. I hope you're not too upset at me." She turned her back for a moment. "Oh Lady X!"

The mechanical menace devoid of any emotion whatsoever appeared from the shadows, standing before her creator.

"Take our guest here back to the lab and lock him up. We're going to have ourselves a party tonight and he's the first to attend."

With that, Lady X lifted the man into her arms and carried him through the dark, empty streets of town as Anesthesia followed close behind. Yes, today indeed was a night to remember, and at long last, she got her man.


End file.
